


linger

by PrincessReinette



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Hair Dye, idk - Freeform, is that a tag?, this is a drabble folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I recently had to dye my hair. This story happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	linger

The smell was the worst.

She could handle the color. She could handle the sticky applicators and towels ruined by dye. But the smell, _God_.

The burning, acrid smell that hung around for days, even after she'd washed her hair three times and scrubbed until her hands were raw.

It seemed like that smell never went away. She didn't think it ever would.


End file.
